If The Marauders Had Twitter
by hjay.g
Summary: Well folks, the title says it all. Implied Sirius/Remus. Slight crack-fic.


_A/N: So I clearly spend too much time on the internet if I'm making a story based around Twitter. I came up with this little fic while tweeting like mad, and I hope this horrid attempt at humor doesn't fail too hard. Also, I apparently can't use the 'at' symbol, so the underlined text is who wrote the tweet, and the bold text is who is tagged in it. Oh, and if anyone wants to follow me on Twitter (I shall follow you back, but my updates aren't that interesting) my username is 'haileyjaneg' :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twitter or these lovely boys, don't sue me.  
><em>

Sirius: toohot4u  
>James: feistyfoureyes<br>Remus: RemusJLupin  
>Peter: ratboy<p>

**toohot4u** hangin wit ma bro **feistyfoureyes**  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**RemusJLupin** **toohot4u** Sigh.  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**toohot4u RemusJLupin** mooooony! how r u enjoyin the twitter i made u?  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**RemusJLupin toohot4u** It's pointless and confusing.  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**toohot4u RemusJLupin** aww its okay bby, ill teach u how to use it ;)  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**feistyfoureyes toohot4u RemusJLupin** get a room guys, jeez  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**RemusJLupin feistyfoureyes** "Feisty Four Eyes"? Really, James?  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**feistyfoureyes RemusJLupin** hey man, i'm just being honest ;)  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**toohot4u feistyfoureyes** s'okay jamesie, Evans doesn't have a twitter, u dont have 2 try and impress anyone  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**RemusJLupin toohot4u feistyfoureyes** And thank Merlin for that, James would just use it as another excuse to stalk her. Poor girl.  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**toohot4u RemusJLupin** LOL  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**feistyfoureyes RemusJLupin toohot4u** that was uncalled for, moony :(  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**ratboy toohot4u RemusJLupin feistyfoureyes** Hi  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**toohot4u ratboy** wtf peter since when do u have twitter?  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**feistyfoureyes ratboy toohot4u** Lol nice name wormtail  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**ratboy feistyfoureyes** Thanks james!  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**RemusJLupin toohot4u feistyfoureyes ratboy** Will you cavemen please stop this meaningless conversation?  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**toohot4u RemusJLupin** im only a caveman in bed ;)  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**RemusJLupin toohot4u** Gross.  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**toohot4u RemusJLupin** :(  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**feistyfoureyes RemusJLupin toohot4u** Sirius also eats like a caveman  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**RemusJLupin feistyfoureyes toohot4u** And has the same vocabulary as a caveman.  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**feistyfoureyes RemusJLupin toohot4u** so we have successfully concluded that Sirius is a caveman  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**RemusJLupin feistyfoureyes toohot4u** Yup.  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**toohot4u RemusJLupin feistyfoureyes** omg u guys are so mean, im leaving :(  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**feistyfoureyes RemusJLupin toohot4u** yeah go back to your cave lol  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**RemusJLupin feistyfoureyes toohot4u** Hahaha  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**toohot4u feistyfoureyes RemusJLupi**n RUDE  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**RemusJLupin toohot4u** Aw, it's okay Sirius, I still love you.  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**toohot4u RemusJLupin** aww i love u too my dear moonshine!  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**feistyfoureyes RemusJLupin toohot4u** Omg get a room please!  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**RemusJLupin feistyfoureyes toohot4u** Sounds like a good plan, coming Sirius?  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**toohot4u RemusJLupin** ill be there in a sec bby ;)  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**feistyfoureyes toohot4u RemusJLupin** *barf*  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**ratboy feistyfoureyes RemusJLupin toohot4u** Hey guys what are you talking about  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**ratboy feistyfoureyes RemusJLupin toohot4u** Guys?  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**ratboy** ...  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>

**ratboy** Forever alone  
><em>via WizardWeb<em>


End file.
